Yang (502)
Yang, A.K.A. Experiment 502, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to attack by spouting balls of lava. His one true place is creating a new island with Yin. Bio Experiment 502 was the 502nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to spout lava from his back. 502 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 502's pod landing in a crack in the ground in a mountain road. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a passing man poured water into his jeep's burnt-out engine, the water flowed out, into the crack and onto 502's pod, activating him. 502 then erupted to the surface and set out. While crossing a road in front of a jeep, the jeep's driver scolded 502 to get out of the way, causing the angered experiment to destroy the jeep. 502 later entered Kokaua Town and went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. Stitch jumped onto one of 502's back spouts to try and stop the latter, but 502 simply blasted him off and most likely continued his rampage. Stitch's incompetence caused a rift between him and Lilo, who each insisted that they could catch an experiment without the other, which led to Stitch joining up with Jumba and Lilo joining up with Pleakley to find out. Later, while 502 was scratching himself, he was ambushed by Gantu and trapped in a net. However, 502 was able to escape by simply using his lava to melt through the net. 502 was later chased by Jumba and Stitch through a jungle, but the two failed to capture the former. Experiments 501 and 502 then met for the first time. However, they were ambushed and captured by Gantu before they could make physical contact. While returning to his ship with the two captured experiments, Gantu fell for a trap laid by Experiment 625, allowing 501 and 502 to escape. When Lilo later tracked 502 down, the latter attacked Lilo with fireballs. However, Lilo was able to block off 502's attacks long enough for Stitch to immobilize 502 via anti-heat foam. 501 and 502 were then rehabilitated, named Yin and Yang, and given a one true place using their combined powers to create a whole new island. Yang reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Houdini", Yang was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. In "Finder", Yang was seen playing poker with Stitch, Cannonball, Richter and Yin. He won the poker hand and the entire bet (which was cookies). In "Dupe", Yang was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing pajama pants and bunny slippers. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Yang was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Yang and the other brainwashed experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Yang reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. In "Ace", when the head of E.G.O. arrived on Earth to decide whether or not Jumba was still evil, Yin and Yang posed as mutant creations as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch Yin and Yang were seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Yang, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yin and Yang participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by using their combined powers to encase Leroys in rock. Yang also shot balls of lava at Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Yang was shown to be short-tempered and hotheaded before his rehabilitation. He is also shown to not really care what others want him to do. An experiment of few words, Yang is a rather single-minded being. He will focus only on what's right in front of him, paying little heed to anything else going on around him – however, this isn't to say that he's stupid. Rather, this demonstrates something of an overconfidence in his own powers, as Yang believes them more than adequate to handle any threat. Yang has a bit of a temper as well, and – once he masters speaking English more – picks up a tendency to be boastful. However, he would defend his friends loyally – that is, if he had any other that Yin – although he doesn't see the need for "ohana" or "cousins". Biology Appearance Yang is a orange and red weasel/lizard/dragon-like experiment with volcano-like spouts along his back, two volcano-like antennae on his head, black eyes, a round nose and a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 70 lbs. Special Abilities Yang can fire balls of lava from the spouts on his back at targets and enemies, as well as heat the ground with his feet. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses Anti-heat foam can incapacitate Yang. Trivia *His name is derived from the concept of Yin and Yang. *Yang's pod color is blue. *Yang is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 502 Primary function: Lava shooter". Gallery 502 yang by bricerific43-d5a2uij.jpg 502_Yang__by_experiments.jpg 502___yang_by_chibitigre-d4mmzrk.png c43fdecbf11fd8cd71bb3f97b2261d56-d317yp9.png _502___yang_by_thebrattybrat-d5i7n5t.png ScreenCapture_03.06.13_10-49-30.jpg|Yang's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h32m14s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h32m27s3.png|Yang laughing vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h32m36s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h32m54s3.png screenCapture 24.03.13 22-28-49.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h34m43s40.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h34m26s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h35m08s57.png screenCapture 26.01.13 21-15-39.jpg|Yang angry vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h36m22s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h36m51s84.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h36m31s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h37m04s182.png screenCapture 24.03.13 22-29-33.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-31-57.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h39m39s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h39m47s57.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h39m55s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h40m47s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h43m50s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h44m07s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h44m14s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h44m26s25.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h44m34s100.png screenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h48m09s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h48m16s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h48m42s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h50m16s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h49m55s243.png|Yin and Yang meet vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h51m20s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h51m34s197.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h51m40s3.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h52m14s20.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h52m47s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h53m54s80.png screenCapture 26.01.13 21-28-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-14h06m56s22.png screenCapture 24.03.13 22-37-38.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-35-00.jpg Yang01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h55m42s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h55m54s3.png screenCapture 24.03.13 22-36-01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h56m16s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h56m41s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h56m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h57m00s146.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h59m05s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h59m41s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-16h59m30s83.png ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 13-59-59.jpg|Yang playing poker screenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-01-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-02-39.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-02-40.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-04-16.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-08-44.jpg|Yang wins poker screenCapture 05.03.13 20-50-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-38-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m09s62.png|Yang turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m06s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13.png ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m02s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h47m21s34.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m54s39.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h43m51s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png YA.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png screenCapture 26.02.13 19-33-33.jpg panes70.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males